Everyone
by YouAStupidHoe69
Summary: Hani has unintentionally caught the attention of all the Host Club members... and then some. The musings on the relationship of Hani and the other characters. Het, yaoi, and incest abound! T safe, I think. :S


**So, I got this idea and I thought I would try it out just 'cause. **** Review please. Review if you enjoyed it, review if you didn't, just as long as it's not a flame. Oh, and feel free to request stuff if you like this. I'll write anything! Anyways, on with the story!**

Haruhi

Haruhi didn't know what it was about Hani that made her smile whenever he was around. Perhaps she was falling for the cute "boy-lolita" act he did for the club? Or maybe it was his real, tough side. Maybe she liked the danger of hanging out with him, although that one was unlikely. Or maybe she liked the fact that he was one of the smartest and most practical members of the club. Although he seemed stupid and dull, he really wasn't, and all the members of the club knew it.

There was only one thing Haruhi knew on the matter and that was that it was no way, not a chance, _ever _would be love that made her smile around him. Nope. Not a chance.

Tamaki

Tamaki was a ladies' man. He had never been with a man, nor had he ever dreamed of it. Despite all of the silly rumors flying around the school, he was not gay, or even bisexual. He knew it, and he was comfortable in his own skin.

However, he did appreciate male beauty. True, maybe a little more than the average man, but still, that didn't make him _gay_, or even bisexual. It just made him very intelligent, at least in his mind. It was one of his many skills that allowed him to put together such an excellent Host Club for Ouran Academy.

Yes, when he scouted for the Host Club, he looked for men who were the epitome of male beauty. And Tamaki knew, Hani was the _epitome _of male beauty.

Kyouya

Kyouya was a good actor. He had been all his life, and he essentially had to be in order to live the life he did. But, that's not to say that he had his moments where he slipped up. These moments seemed to be mostly when Hani was around.

Of course, Kyouya automatically recognized his feelings for what they were. _'A simple crush. All teenagers get them, although it is quite odd it had to be Hani,' _ he thought to himself. In the end, Kyouya concluded that Hani was a special boy of interest, and left it at that.

Mori

Hani was a special boy in Mori's eyes. He was kind. He was smart. He was adorable. He was Mori's _cousin_. But that didn't matter. Mori had eyes _only _for Hani, despite what some wretched fangirls wanted to believe. And, Mori knew, Hani had eyes _only _for him. Well… Usa-chan too.

Hikaru

Hikaru knew that it was not only probably annoying, but that it was risky as well. Whenever he had "problems to sort out" he would go hole up at Mori's. It was always, "I need to sort out my thoughts on Haruhi and Kaoru". But it was never them he had his thoughts on. It was always Hani. And he knew that Hani was _always _there.

Yes, he knew it was most likely annoying, but _very _risky too. _'We just must all hope, for my sake, that Mori doesn't learn of my true thoughts when at his home.'_

Kaoru

Kaoru and Hani weren't particularly _close_. But, they weren't particularly _distant _either. Kaoru came to Hani when he had problems, and Hani was all too happy to help him sort things out. Hani was very wise; he had all the answers, and Kaoru admired him greatly. Although… he wouldn't deny that maybe- just maybe- it was a little more than admiration he felt for Hani. And Kaoru knew Hani knew, and that made Kaoru admire Hani even more.

Renge

Renge didn't approve of Hani's "boy-lolita" act _at all_. It wasn't what the girls who came to the club were looking for, and more importantly, it wasn't what _she _was looking for. She liked her boys to be _bad_. She liked her boys to have a _dark side_. And, so far as Renge knew, Hani didn't have a dark side _at all_. _'However, if he were to somehow obtain a bad side… he would be the best host of the lot of them.'_

Nekozawa

Nekozawa knew there was no chance for him and Hani. No, not because he thought Hani might be straight, because he _knew _Hani _wasn't _straight. It also wasn't because he was afraid of Mori either. No, if he so chose, he could curse Mori to oblivion and have Hani all to himself.

No, it wasn't the reason everyone else couldn't have Hani. His situation was much more special, more _complex_, than those of all the other men and women who no doubt wished to be Hani's main interest. No, Hani was too attached to the light. And although Hani didn't think more or less of the dark than the light, he was just… not _meant _for the darkness. It would ruin his perfect image, and if he didn't have that, what would there be for Nekozawa to love? No, he was much more content to watch from afar. _'It's much more fun this way, anyway.'_

Kasanoda

Kasanoda's situation was bad. _Really bad_. Not only did he have _three crushes_, two of them were men! His first crush was on Mori. And although he was freaked out at first, he did eventually get over it and accept it.

Then, it was Haruhi. She accepted him as he was, and she said they were buddies. No one had ever said that about him before.

And then there was the third. Hani. When he first realized it, he decided to say it in his head. But unlike with Mori and Haruhi, it sounded weird in his head. _'A little too weird'_ he thought to himself. So he decided to say it out loud. It sounded even odder. Kasanoda was… confused, to say the least. To perfectly describe it, you'd have to use a word that not even I probably know.

Eventually Kasanoda decided that he would just have to accept this part of him with stride, as he did with all his other parts, even though he knew his life just got a little bit harder.

Tetsuya

Tetsuya had only seen the boy twice. Once when his master was in the kitty ears and maid's dress. The second time was when he had splattered Haruhi's jacket with the paint by accident. The only thing he knew about him was that he was both amazingly adorable and incredibly smart. No, he didn't know much about him, nor did he claim to, but he knew enough that that boy kept appearing in his dreams uninvited more than a few times.

Chika

Despite the things Chika said about Hani and the way he acted around Hani sometimes, he loved his brother and his admiration for his brother ran deep. However, that didn't stop him from having quite the competitive streak against him.

That used to be all it was, anyway. _'Until I met those damn twins! Putting disgusting thoughts in my head!' _Yes, the twins had gotten him thinking. What would it be like to be with his brother? Would it be sweet and tender? Or would it be rough and loveless?

'_No! No more thinking that! Ever!' _Chika vowed to himself that he would never have another impure thought about his brother ever again. But, boys are much better at making vows than keeping them, and Chika soon learned that for himself.

Satoshi

Satoshi felt bad. He felt so bad, on multiple occasions. And why did he feel bad, no, terrible, on so many occasions? Guilt.

Chika was so used to being looked under Hani. Hani got all the attention, and Chika needed all the attention he could get. So, Satoshi promised to himself he would shower Chika with all the love and attention he possibly could. But, lately, it was Hani he wanted to shower all his love upon. He was not only betraying his cousin, but his brother too. After all, Hani had Mori to watch and care for him.

Satoshi first noticed Chika knew when he became distant. _'Chika knows Hani's been on my mind,' _Satoshi realized, and it was then that he vowed to love only Chika. No more of Hani. No more! But… boys are better at making vows than keeping them. Satoshi also learned this the hard way.

**So, what did you think? Let me know. And, I also want to add to the Chika/Hani/Satoshi/Mori love… square thing. Should I? And if so, what rating? Please let me know. Anyways, please review. I'm out of here!**


End file.
